


Game Play

by johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley, badass extreme just wants to get into a club. Karkat Vantas, the underappreciated hero just wants to be happy. Terezi Pyrope, on the other hand... well, let's just say she wants to make things hard. And let's not even mention what fate, destiny and karma want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Play

“Let the first meeting of the I.R.P.G.H begin!” Terezi exclaimed, thumping her White Cane against the tiles. Sollux placed a hand gently on her arm, silently telling her she’d break her cane if she wasn’t careful. She wrinkled her nose and her white, unseeing eyes crinkled.

“I.R.P.G.H?” Jade asked from the back of the room. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“International Role Playing Game Heroes.” Terezi responded coldly, her white eyes fixing a few feet to the left of Jade’s head. “And if you don’t want to be in here, then why are you?” She added. “Everyone knows the Harley’s aren’t into clubs, especially not the role playing ones.”

“Yeah, like it’s my choice to be in this broom closest.” Jade scoffed, tipping her chair back and sliding her spectacles up the bridge of her nose. “I’d leave right now if I wasn’t forced to join some stupid club. I figured this one would be easiest to fall asleep in.” She finished coyly, her eyes flickering to Terezi for a second.

“I’ll have you know that-”

You tune out their squabbling, staring at the Scalemate drawn on the chalkboard at the front of the room. Your shirt was itchy, the room was hot and stuffy, not to mention that the air had been insufferably thick with tension since Jade Harley had sauntered in a good ten minutes late.

But before we get too carried away, we should introduce you. Something can be said for tradition, after all.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. Yes, you are in the I.R.P.G.H by choice. The club consists of Terezi, Sollux, Tavros, Vriska, Nepeta, Equius and you.

Oh, and apparently Jade Harley.

You could go on for hours about Jade Harley. She was bad. The baddest. Her reputation for shenanigans almost exceeded that of the Strider’s, mostly because Jade had broken up with Dave a few months ago in the worst way imaginable. She’d thrown a rock through his fourth floor apartment window with a note taped to it saying ‘Sorry, sweetheart, but it’s over’. She smoked, she probably drank and it was a known fact her home was stuffed full of guns. And speaking of stuffed, she had her grandfather in her house too, just that. And by ‘that’ you mean stuffed and mounted on a wooden base. Some people said they heard her having arguments with it on her bad days. She lived with her dog and somehow got by just fine.

“Karkat?”

Another thing about Jade Harley was that she dressed exactly the way her social status demanded she dress. In a word, short and sweet. Well… that’s three words.

“Karkat?”

She wore leather jackets, mini skirts and tights and those knee high boots with all those excessive belts on them. Her glasses on top of it all definitely gave her the chic-sexy-badass look she was going for. Maybe. In fact, you really weren’t sure what look she was going for. Maybe only Chic or Sexy or Badass. Well, not to say you thought she was sexy. You mean… she _was_ sexy, but… Oh, never mind.

“Karkat!”

A light thump on the back of your head brought you back to reality, right in the middle of a fresh brawl. Terezi was screeching at Jade for throwing a pencil at the back of your head, talking about how role players needed common courtesy and respect, lest they get injured during their actual RPG. Of course, the mention of RPG related injuries got Tavros all upset and he began to whimper, a pathetic noise that even inspired pity in your own heart. Vriska gave him a pat on the back and Nepeta led to his cuddling aid, getting Equius all sweaty again. You had a sneaking suspicion he’d also seen Nepeta’s bouncing cleavage as she leapt to the rescue.

“Ewww.” You said. Equius was supposed to be a big brother to Nepeta.

“Order!” Terezi yelled thumping her cane against the ground with more force than before. “Order!”

“Order yourself!” Jade screeched, standing up and kicking over a chair. “You’re the cause of all this! I wasn’t hurting the bastard!”

“Hey!” You shouted, a little unsure you wanted to join the fray. “Hey! What did I ever do?”

“I want to go hooooome.” Tavros wailed.

“Karkitty” Nepeta said, staring at you with wide eyes. Equius was eyeing you uncomfortably too. “Karkitty, do something!”

You stared at Nepeta, your eyes wandering across Tavros’ face red with tears, Sollux’s desperate face trying to force out calming words trough a stutter and a heavy lisp, Terezi trying to deal with all her fury in one spot, not wanting to fall over something and finally Jade, who was just starting at you intensely and curiously. Much to your shame, you blushed.

“Karkitty…” Nepeta said, a tone of cat like warning in her voice. You glanced back at her and tried to stop your blush (which is a lot easier said than done). As soon as you start thinking about not blushing… well, let’s just say here comes the awkward blushing train, next stop ‘Karkat you’d better move fast’.

“Everyone shut up!” You shouted, standing up and knocking your chair over accidentally. You originally though it made you look like a clumsy dork but, looking back on it, you suppose it gave the whole thing a rather charming and dramatic effect. “We’re in this room for a role playing meeting, where we can all basically be huge idiots together and not care. You know what? Scratch that, we’re just here to have a hell of a time. Terezi, you may be president of this club, but you sure can’t wreck and entire meeting just because there’s someone who probably doesn’t have their heart in this club. Who cares if Harley sleeps in the back? It might add a whole new dimension to our club! You can’t know until you try. _‘Keep moving forward, keep growing up, but never lose the child and imagination in your heart’_. Isn’t that our motto? Which, now that I think about it, we should make rhyme or in Latin or something. Basically, my point is this is a democracy and you can’t just kick out club members because they disagree with you!”

The speed at which you found yourself and Jade Harley locked outside the I.R.P.G.H club was astonishing.

“So.” Jade said flatly, sticking her hands in her leather pockets. “I guess I’m out of that club.” She looked up and down the hallway. “You think there’s another one I haven’t tried?”

“What?” You asked, too miserable to be nice. You’d just gotten kicked out of the only club you were planning on joining in your senior year. Your face would be sadly absent from the yearbook club page this year.

“I’ve tried Algebra club, all the sports clubs, and this was my…” She counted on her fingers for a few seconds. “Plan Q.”

“Wow.” You said, not a single note of surprise in your voice. “That’s pathetic.” You half expected her to kick you. The other half hoped she would kill you. But instead she just sank down next to you, her head in her hands. A moan escaped her lips.

“I know.” She replied, her voice heavy with sadness. “I try oh, Karkat, I try.”

“Yeah, well I try to make everyone happy.” You replied bitterly. “I try to make Terezi happy all the time. I try to make Nepeta happy and I… well, I kind of skirt around Tavros. His therapist would probably agree it’s for the best. And I tried to make you happy! I tried to let you stay peacefully in the back of the club; I didn’t see why it was such a big deal!”

“I wanted to participate!” Jade wailed.

“You… you what?”

“I actually wanted to join your stupid club, but I never get _anything_ I want! Ever!” You looked over to see Jade’s mascara running down her face from all the silent crying she’d been doing during your monologue. “And I know that’s selfish but just once I wanted to belong.” You continued to stare, feeling more and more awkward by the minute. You tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat.

“Well, if it means anything to you, I can try and give you something you want now.” She looked at you, an unexpected hate in her eyes.

“Bite me.” She said flatly.

You paused for a moment, contemplating trying once again to reassure her. But something inside you just snapped and, all of a sudden, you were fed up with this bullshit. So you stood up, stared down at her pathetic frame and scowled. “You know what, Jade? You’re a terrible person. The reason you’re not accepted into any damn clubs is because you have no damn talent to match. Everyone in a club is special and accepted and wanted. And you’re none of those things. You’re just one nasty, mean girl with a heart of stone and I’ll sooner see the day I die than I’ll see the day you join a club. Go back to throwing rocks through windows and wasting your life away, Harley. You’re not wanted here.”

And with that you turned around and stormed out of the school, not turning back until you’d gotten off school property.

**Author's Note:**

> **White Cane is a blind walking stick, in case you didn't know


End file.
